1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for controlling the fermentation and ensilagation of food capable of being so processed, and more particularly to a device and method for controlling fermentation and ensilagation for use with a container for fermenting and ensilaging. The can control the fermented state of the food by changing the fermenting time, and lower the fermenting temperature inside the fermentation and ensilaging container to an ensilaging temperature in order to ensilage the fermented materials after a predetermined fermenting time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, food which is fermented tends to be easily acidified at the room temperature, but the ensilage of fermented material is relatively difficult.
As used herein, the term "ensilage" refers to the preservation or storage of food in a moist state as a result of acidification caused by the anaerobic fermentation of carboyhydrates present in the food being treated.
The taste of the fermented material is significantly influenced by the degree of its fermentation. In the other words, a relatively high temperature causes fermentation at a faster rate but the taste of the fermented material deteriorates, while a relatively low temperature increases the time necessary for accomplishing desired fermentation. Additionally, when the fermenting temperature is frequently changed, the taste of the resulting fermented material is usually poor.
In a known apparatus for fermenting and ensilaging food, the amount of anaerobic carbon dioxide generated per unit time is monitored by a detecting and measuring device during the constant temperature fermentation process of the food contained in the ensilaging container. This type of fermenting and ensilaging apparatus allows the material being fermented for ensilagation to reach a stage at which the maximum amount of the anaerobic carbon dioxide is generated. This stage is considered as the optimum fermented stage. At this stage, the temperature inside the ensilaging container of the fermenting and ensilaging apparatus drops to the ensilaging temperature, thereby restricting further fermentation of the fermented material and keeping the fermented material cold.
This type of fermenting and ensilaging apparatus is provided with the monitoring device shown in FIG. 1 which is adapted for detecting and measuring the amount of anaerobic carbon dioxide generated per unit time.
However, the monitoring device has a very complex construction as illustrated in FIG. 1 so that it occupies considerable space inside the fermenting and ensilaging apparatus. Also, the monitoring device has another disadvantage in that a considerable amount of the generated carbon dioxide gas is exhausted out of the ensilaging container. This results in the dehydration and discoloration of the surface of the fermented material which further results in the lowering of the degree of freshness of the fermented material which in turn decreases the commercial value of the fermented material.
This type of device has still another disadvantage in that it initiates the cold ensilaging mode for the fermented material after reaching a particular fermentation state of the food, the so called optimum fermentation stage as determined by carbon dioxide output. That is, the device does not allow for any variation in the degree of fermentation of the food. Thus, the device can only provide for a single degree or stage of ripeness in the fermented material. That is the device cannot provide for a lesser degree of ripeness for those who prefer unripe material to ripe material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,655 entitled "Apparatus for Ensilaging and Fermenting" is disclosed. This apparatus removes resulting anaerobic liquid from the bottom of the ensilaging container and recycles or distributes it onto top of the material being ensilaged in order to supply nutritive substance, anaerobes and moisture to the top of the material being ensilaged.
Thus, this type of apparatus prevents uneven fermentation and the deterioration of the freshness of the material being processed caused by the dehydration of the top of the material.
However this type of fermenting and ensilaging apparatus has a disadvantage in that it fails to provide a device and method for controlling the fermented state of the material being ensilaged.